digital dragon
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: Summary: soul was an ordinary teen until he found out hazuma was the cause of the destruction of his town and family. When queen Alice sends azulongmon to soul with an offer he accepts and must now live in equestria to track and defeat hazuma for good.
1. bios

Character bios

soul- a human who had lost everything at the age of three who met azulongmon when he turned 17. now in equestria as a v-Mon with the ability to armor shinka and regular shinka at will he has to help the mane six stop hazuma who had ended up in the world to unleash Amaterasu and see every possibility of equestria.

Zect- a wormon who ended up in equestria when the digital barrier weakened and has partnered with soul to face the threat of hazuma.  
He seems to have a power similar to the blaz blue.

Twilight sparkle- a lavender unicorn soul befriends in equestria and the personal student to princess celestia who rules the day of equestria. Her magic talent is unmatched even to her mentor. she only has to keep a tight control on the magic or risk altering reality on a daily basis.

Fluttershy- the first pony soul meets and so far his best friend. She is a medic Pegasus who takes care of any animal and can understand them as if they were people.

Applejack- a Orange pony who is as honest as they come her strength is unmatched and tends to let her pride get the better of her.

Pinkie pie- a pink pony that is so random soul is sure she is the resident fourth wall breaker. She is considered chaos incarnate by discord saying she is more chaotic then he is.

Rainbow dash- a cyan Pegasus with a multicolored mane, her speed and control in flight is almost next to non. Her dream is to become part of the wonderbolts an elite team of pegasi that does anything from stunt flying to special ops work.

Rarity- a unicorn that works as a seamstress who is always there to help a friend in need. She seems to remind soul of someone.

Spike the dragon- twilight's assistant and soul's male best friend. The two are usually helping out around the library and hanging out. Even though spike has a crush on rarity soul knows that those two are going to end up together. Spike seems to be very different then regular dragons as he doesn't let greed over take him. He helps soul prepare for what's to come and seems to be the ragna of equestria in skills.

The cmc- this group consists of apple bloom, sweetie belle, and scootaloo three fillies dedicated to finding their special talent and are at least sisters to three of the mane six. Soul says that the way scootaloo acts around rainbow dash is like that of a younger sister.

Princess celestia- ruler of day and Di-monarch of equestria, over a thousand years ago she was forced to send her sister Luna to the moon when she got processed by a entity known as the nightmare.  
She has mentored twilight sparkle since the unicorn was eight and seems to think of her as a daughter as a result of raising her from being her teacher.

Princess Luna- the princess of night and dreams, she was sent to the moon for trying to shroud equestria to night eternal unaware of the consequences, she was freed from the nightmare by twilight and her friends and is now trying to adjust to the new time period.

Hazuma- the villain of the video-game series blazblue, he is the reason soul lost everything at a young age and the reason he is in equestria in the first place. His goal is to see every possibility on equestria unaware that he has angered a certain vampire. He wields the ars arcanum oriboros and is a major manipulator he is worse thn queen chrysalis of the changelings. He even once turned celestia against soul for a moment. If it wasn't for Luna soul may have been killed from the experience but cost celestia soul's trust.

Queen Alice- the queen of the mirror kingdom and soul's sponser. She tasked soul with defeating hazuma and a chance to get a new life away from the pain he was given by hazuma. She seems to share a connection with soul.

Shining armor- twilight's older brother and captain of the guards, he trains soul in using a sword to help him prepare for the trials ahead. He is in love with princess cadence twilight's old babysitter. He acts like a cousin to soul and has lost some respect for celestia who tried to kill soul.

Princess cadence- the goddess of love and twilight's old babysitter, she has the power to bring love to even the most bad going relationships and is obsessed with love. She is in love with shining armor and has lost trust in her aunt celestia when she almost killed soul. With the whole incident she declared soul a knight of the empire and tasked him to protect twilight in case hazuma targets her.

Chrysailas the queen of the changelings,  
she once disguised herself as cadence during the royal wedding and was befriended by soul and zect as she was being controlled by hazuma. She made zect a member of her hive and trained him to help soul face hazuma unlocking his ability to evolve at will.

Dark soul- a virus version of soul who wants to become the real soul. He will stop at nothing to get his goal. Soul tries to convince him that he was his own person and that he considers him to be a brother calling dark soul by the name dual.

Discord the spirit of chaos and disharmony,  
he ruled equestria before celestia and Luna, only to get turned to stone. Hazuma controlled him to create dark soul and to cause chaos to bring about the end of the world. He was stopped by soul who unlocked the digimental of miracles becoming the royal knight magnamon. He was then freed again and befriended by Fluttershy.  



	2. Chapter 1 arrival

Summary: soul was an ordinary teen until he found out hazuma was the cause of the destruction of his town and family. When queen Alice sends azulongmon to soul with an offer he accepts and must now live in equestria to track and defeat hazuma for good.

I don't own digimon, blazblue, or my little pony. They belong to their respective companies.

Chapter one arrival

soul sighed as he layed down on his mattress. It had been fourteen years since the destruction of the town and his family. He was the only survivor of what became known as the Hiroshima massacre. He went to sleep once again having a nightmare about that day. All he could tell was screams and fire lots of fire. Plus a green aura around some guy as he shot everyone in town. By a miracle alone soul had survived unnoticed and then he saw a blonde woman appear to stop the male psychopath a flash of light later and he was alone with the woman. The blond woman looked panicked and hugged him. That was when the dream ended.

He opened his eyes with a gasp. He saw the mirror on his wall across his bed. He took the time to look at his reflection. He had deep blue hair and amber-red eyes. Pale almost albino skin and wore a blue shirt over a pair of white pants. His face was covered in sweat from the nightmare and he gripped his right arm. The very arm that was replaced by the woman in his dream because the arm was disintegrated by the man's guns. Not to mentioned poisoned. She had cured him and replaced his arm then left. The last thing soul recalled of the woman was that she was a vampire that was now really mad at the man. She had used her own blood to create his new arm and thus gave him the powers she had. She had explained who the psychopath was and that he usually doesn't massacre an entire town. She had left and promised that she will get to the bottom of it.

Soul soon left his home with his blue coat on and went to the local subway. Before him was a odd old man dressed in blue and yellow with the oddest silver beard. He was trying to find his wallet and soul being the good Samaritan paid for the guy and got his own.

so what is a god doing in the mortal plane asked soul once the two sat down at a booth away from the rest of the shop.

Rachel huh she must have encountered you said azulongmon.

she saved my life and replaced my right arm said soul.

well my name is azulongmon digimon sovereign of the east and a messenger for queen Alice of the mirror kingdom. She has a task for you that involves the man that caused you so much pain said azulongmon.

im listening said soul

you are to be sent to the world known as equestria to track and defeat hazuma. you will have your memories and powers but you can chose what form you will take there. the downside is that you will be stuck in that world for the rest of your life said azulongmon.

i will agree on a few conditions. I get to be in the form of veemon with the ability to armor evolve and regular evolve at will, I be sent to a month before the start of the friendship is magic events and finally the ability to sense digimon and danger said soul.

alright anything else asked azulongmon.

yeah some supplies like a medical kit and a sleeping bag. I will need those in case I don't have shelter. said soul.

that is acceptable good luck young man said azulongmon.

my name is tamashii souto besides I got no ties to this world thanks to hazuma so better for me to get a new start in this new world said soul. He saw a flash of light and blacked out.

He started to come to in the forest clearing he saw was near the ever-free forest. Near him was a familiar butter-cream Pegasus with a pink mane. She had blue eyes and had a mark on her flanks that seemed to be a trio of butterfly. Soul recognized her as Fluttershy the bearer of the elements of harmony. He looked at his hand to see what he expected to see a blue reptilian hand with pointed fingers and he saw he indeed was a veemon

oh are you alright there you must have been out for a while my name is Fluttershy said the mare.

my name is soul and thanks for the concern guess I passed out from the heat it is summer after all said soul. Fluttershy looked surprised soul can talk and helped him stand. Near them was a blue backpack that had the symbol of miracles on it in gold. Picking it up soul put it on.

say Fluttershy am I close to pony-ville I been meaning to move in there but my manager forgot to get me a house there said soul.

yes you are but um are you a dragon? asked Fluttershy.

nope digimon more specific a veemon my kind is different in size and shape so we categorize ourselves in types. I am a dragon type but don't worry im friendly said soul.

oh phew I thought you might have been an actual dragon said Fluttershy in relief.

well I don't eat gems so that's lucky im a vegetarian by preference but I will eat fish if my instincts get the better of me said soul.

ah that makes me feel better sighed Fluttershy.

By now the two reached sweet apple acres where applejack was busy getting ready for her family reunion.

howdy Fluttershy who's your friend there? asked applejack.

my name is soul I am looking to move here but my manager forgot to get me a place said soul.

you a dragon asked applejack cautiously.

nope I am a digimon a veemon to be specific and before you ask I am really not from this world and my manager sent me here to help out. I can play piano so im in the music business said soul.

your not from this world said Fluttershy in surprise.

different dimension entirely closest digimon to you all is unimon and pegasusmon and trust me my kind is somewhat immortal as we instantly reincarnate as eggs with a chance of keeping our memories so yeah I can't truly die im still trying to get used to that myself. Big shock when I found myself alive the first time round said soul with a wince as he was surprised at how good he is at acting.

shoot that's something said applejack.

yeah and trust me when I say you will be surprised at what digimon can do said soul.

The trio left sweet apple acres and soul was instantly tackled by a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane. Applejack was a Orange mare with a blond mane with a trio of apples as her mark where the cyan Pegasus had a rainbow lightning bolt coming from a cloud.

watch it there rainbow he's new in town and down right friendly said applejack pulling rainbow off soul.

sorry been practicing a new trick said rainbow.

apology accepted names soul the veemon nice to meet you said soul.

rainbow dash soon to be wonderbolt said rainbow dash.

well then work on slowing down on time on your landings said soul with a smile.

thanks said rainbow.

The four soon encountered a pink pony with blue eyes and three balloons as her mark. She gasped and zoomed off.

i think I heard rumors of that pony pinkie pie is her name right looks like I met the resident forth wall breaker said soul with a deadpan. fourth wall breaker asked rainbow.

im from an alternate dimension meaning the fourth wall is the dimensional barrier and sometimes a person has knowledge of the other worlds and tends to be completely random to everyone else and confuse anyone that knows the person explained soul.

yeah physics and pinkie don't mix said applejack.

that's proof she is one of those people said soul with a sigh.

They soon met up with a white unicorn with a curled purple mane. Her mark was three gems.

hello welcome to carousel boutique my name is rarity are you a dragon? said the unicorn before she noticed what soul looks like.

my name is soul and no I just look like one im from an alternate dimension, I play piano pretty well and my manager sent me here to help with the music and forgot to get me a place to stay he's a bit scatterbrained shrugged soul.

try Lyra heartstrings or vinyl scratch those two would enjoy a fellow musician said rarity.

thanks for that. Since im new here I don't have this world's currency said soul as he just realized he had no money here. He thought he heard the laugh of a certain bird sovereign.

and apparently one of my worlds gods is laughing at my misfortune jeez next time I see one of the digimon sovereigns I am giving them a v-headbutt said soul as he glared at the sky.

a what asked rarity.

my kind are called digimon short for digital monster most of us are friendly but we have a neighbor world called earth and the southern quadrant is the home to the most brutal of the four sovereigns that guy seems to really hate humans said soul.

humans but that's just myth said applejack.

alternate world remember if a species doesn't exist in one world there is the possibility they exist in another one of my kind was partnered with one to save both worlds said soul.

sorry you obviously have experience there said applejack.

just be glad I won't armor shinka and give you a fire rocket said soul. before you ask digimon can evolve to more stronger forms and can use special abilities. One of said abilities is the option of going back to a previous stage he added.

Soon he was led to vinyl scratches place and entered. The white pony with a blue mane smiled at seeing the digimon.

hey there what brings you by my pad said the albino pony.

i need a place to stay im a fellow musician sent here to help out with the celebration said soul.

vinyl scratch aka DJ pon-3 said vinyl holding out a hoof.

soul the veemon said soul shaking her hoof.  
so what do you play asked vinyl.

piano and anything with a keyboard said soul.

gotcha so care to show me a bit said vinyl pointing at a keyboard.

sure said soul standing before the board and playing the piano version to just the beginning by kamen rider girls.

Vinyl felt her jaw drop as she listened to the tune and felt that the digimon was very good.

well maestro looks like your playing piano for the summer sun celebration said vinyl once the last notes died down.

thanks so mind if I stay asked soul.

not at all something tells me we are going to be good friends said vinyl.

okay but be careful with noise my ears are sensitive to loud sound said soul.

got it soul said vinyl.

Soul got into the guest room and went to sleep after taking off his bag.

The next day he was looking through his bag to see he had a map of equestria, the med kit and sleeping bag and to his relief his music player with his mp3s of music. he just knew this will be a good time. He looked into the mirror to see what he knew was there. His amber-red eyes, white underbelly, and mostly blue body with the gold v mark on his chest. He smiled and thought to himself.

'now the only thing left is to wait for twilight to arrive and train for the coming trials.'

(end chapter) 


	3. Chapter 2 new partner enter zect

Chapter 2: partner arrives enter Zect!  
Soul sighed as he woke the next day. He entered the living-room to find vinyl asleep on the couch. He rolled his eyes and charged a low level attack.  
V-PUNCH!was heard outside and a smack followed.  
"ouch what was that for soul" asked vinyl.  
"this is what you get for staying up so late at your night club vinyl now remember we got a lot of preparations to do for the summer-sun celebration next month" said soul.  
"oh yeah sorry" said vinyl.  
"geez your like a vamdemon at night huh anyway I am heading to town hall to practice the piece I will do for the summer-sun celebration and if it goes well I can avoid pinkie im lucky she hasn't thrown me a party yet" said soul.  
"a what" asked vinyl.  
"a vampire based digimon that is on par with the highest leveled digimon back home only the digimon sovereigns out strip that Mon" said soul as he remembered what daisuke faced with the digidestined.  
"yesh I can see what you mean I forgot my glasses so I do look a lot like a vampire" said vinyl as she looked in a mirror.  
"well im off you better find a way to manage your sleeping patterns as I am sure you don't open the nightclub every night" said soul as he left.  
Outside he found rainbow who was looking at him in curiosity.  
"she needs to stop sleeping in the day and staying up most of the night that's not healthy as she tends to miss meals sorry for the noise anyway where's the town hall I got to practice for the celebration" sighed soul.  
"over there ten doors down main street" said rainbow and soul nodded as he saw that was to far to just walk.  
"well your about to see one of my other forms" said soul.  
He concentrated on his courage. the symbol of courage glowed under him as the digimental appeared.  
V-MON ARMOR SHINKA!  
The silhouettes of the agumon line appeared and entered the egg that collided with soul. He was instantly covered in fire. The flame vanished revealing a teenage dragon in flame based armor with a solid silver horn on the muzzle.  
FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRES OF COURAGE!  
"whoa this one of those armor shinka things you talked about soul" asked rainbow.  
"yep this is flamedramon my armor level with the digimental of courage my fire rocket and flame punch leaves my enemies scorched plus im a pretty good martial artist in this form" said soul as the digimon analyzer appeared before rainbow.  
"what the heck is this thing" asked rainbow pointing a hoof at the screen.  
"that's the digimon analyzer it helps show people that has met unknown digimon find out about them as long as a digimon has seen them" said soul.  
"well better get going I got a job to do" said soul as he ran off.  
Meanwhile at the everfree forest a wormon was jumping the branches running away from a pack of timber-wolves.  
"what are these digimon I never saw them before" asked the wormon to himself as he just avoided a wolf.  
He soon saw the exit to the Forrest and ran to the settlement in sight trying to survive. He was unaware applejack and Fluttershy spotted the wolves chasing him.  
"gosh darn it a pack of timber wolves and they are sure determined to get that little critter" said applejack in fear.  
"their heading to town" said Fluttershy.  
Back with soul he walked out of the town hall back to his v-mon form. That was because he just got the job and after proving he was friendly to the mayor she was sure that he can at least keep vinyl on a more healthy lifestyle. Then he heard the screams from the ponies.  
"timber wolves" shouted a certain teacher as she galloped past.  
"oh great those things but why now unless" said soul. He spotted Fluttershy.  
"oi Fluttershy what's going on" called soul.  
"a pack of timber wolves came out of the everfree chasing a small animal that was looking like an insect oh there is the little fella now" said Fluttershy pointing a hoof down the road.  
"that's a wormon a rookie level digimon like me his silk shot and tackle abilities are not very good on higher level digimon by the looks of it he was on the run from the pack for a while" said soul as the digimon analyzer came up.  
"shoot with these wolves the preparations made so far will be ruined and set us back for the celebration" said soul.  
'no choice I got to run those wolves out and save wormon' thought soul.  
He charged at the wolves and was covered by a blue aura.  
V-HEADBUTT! Was heard as he shot off the ground to the wolves and actually turned one to splinters. This caused the wolves to freeze in shock as soul landed before the wormon.  
"stay back wormon I won't let these timber wolves harm you or the town not anymore these guys have crossed the line" said soul not looking back. He got ready. Just as the timber wolves leapt maws open.  
The crest of courage appeared under him as he was covered in fire as he got taller.  
V-MON ARMOR SHINKA! FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRES OF COURAGE!  
"flame punch" called soul as he punched the wolves to the edge of town.  
"now to finish this" said soul as he jumped.  
FIRE ROCKET!  
Was heard as he was covered in flames as he dive bombed the timber wolves. The wolves howled as they were covered in burns and ran off as flamedramon looked on.  
"and good riddance the celebration was almost ruined by those wolves oi applejack go see about damage control we need to see what those wolves did and if we can get the prep done in time for the celebration right now I got a digimon to talk to" said soul as he reverted.  
He soon found the wormon look at him in surprise as he walked over.  
"now then wormon what are you doing out of the digital world this is not earth so how did you get here" asked soul.  
"data-stream but it was not normal it was green" said wormon.  
"and my name is Zect"he added.  
"great what is hazuma's angle" said soul as he looked thoughtful.  
"who's hazuma" asked Fluttershy.  
"he is the person who destroyed my home and killed everyone there I have no clue how I survived but besides being sent here to help with the celebration I was sent here to stop hazuma from destroying this world" said soul.  
"and im still looking for him to make him pay for what he has done" said a noble woman's voice as she sounded annoyed.  
"lady Rachel alucard of the vampires and one of the heroes that stopped hazuma before" said soul with a smile as he saw the blond vampiress.  
"soul it's been a long while how's your right arm" asked Rachel.  
"it's fine lady Rachel but to replace the arm I lost back then you sacrificed some of your own blood to make this new one do you have any idea the consequences of that lady Rachel" asked soul.  
"what do you mean" asked Rachel in surprise.  
"i now have the same abilities as you as you made me part vampire good thing my DNA is able to alter it so I can survive without taking the blood of others" said soul.  
Rachel went wide eyed and looked really shocked.  
"that means you are now my heir I pretty much adopted you into my family" said Rachel as the implications hit her.  
"i know I don't hate you for what you did but you were the one who saved me from hazuma so I am honnered to be part of the alucard family besides hazuma is in this world and possibly manipulating the government like he did back in your world" said soul.  
While they talked the five of the mane six looked at the two In surprise. All they can tell was that soul led a hard life and this vampire was the reason he was still alive and by the looks of things he sees her like family. Applejack was thinking that things were not ever going to make sense around soul. Rainbow was silently scared to here that vampires were real but she will trust this one as soul did say she saved him. Fluttershy just smiled knowing that no matter what soul is he will always be kind hearted. Pinkie well no one knows what she's thinking and rarity was thinking of the designs she can make for Rachel as the look somehow seemed to fit her. Soul then turned to Zect.  
"well Zect looks like your stuck here if you want you can help out as im sure you want to finally have a peaceful break from the southern quadrant the fact you got here from a data stream shows which quadrant your from and wait god that bird is laughing again next time I see the sovereigns he is going to see why one of my armor levels is a royal knight digimon" said soul as he glared at the sky.  
"well I got nothing else to do and you seem knowledgeable of our kind to be honest I hatched seven weeks ago so I don't know much" said Zect.  
"then your my partner for this job and you can stay with Fluttershy she may need the help she can get" said soul.  
"well soul I better look for a place to put my garden if hazuma is going to be here after all I got to watch my heir" said Rachel.  
"well Rachel if I remember right a special person is coming by in a month oh right applejack how is the damage because if the celebration preparations get side tracked we may not make it in time this special person I am talking about is coming to oversee the celebration she is also princess celestia's personal student let's just say like you she got her mark from a certain cyan mare's sonic rainboom hey I am a being of data I can tell and see the bond you all share one of said bond is all the way in canterlot" said soul.  
"rainbow that was you!" said applejack, pinkie and rarity as Fluttershy looked surprised.  
"by the way this person was your age when it happened so she was raised by the princess since she was eight I guess so celestia may think of her as the daughter she never had" said soul.  
"what's this mares name" asked applejack.  
"that your going to have to figure out yourselves all I can say is that she likes to read" said soul.  
"oh right soul we got lucky the damage is almost non existent the only bit of damage was the street" said applejack.  
"lucky is right plus I got the job of being the pianist for the celebration lady Rachel you might want to use a shape shifting spell to fit in as I doubt humans are around" said soul.  
"quite right there my heir since I am going to watch over you better take a form most fitting of my role" said Rachel becoming a black and red tailmon. she still wore her dress and had her hair just re-sized to fit her new form.  
"well better get back to the place im staying at it's getting late" said soul as he stretched.  
"night all pinkie how did you repair the road without us noticing" asked applejack doing a double take.  
"i just used an ars magic" said pinkie with a smile.  
"yep definitely the resident fourth wall breaker pinkie just don't talk to me about dead-pool that guy had to much of a mouth on him and is very vulgar if there is one thing me and lady Rachel hates it's swear words" said soul. (end chapter)  
thanks for the views guys and to answer your questions on the speech thing I did type them up but when I posted the new stories they vanished I been trying to figure out what happened and so far nothing can come to mind. 


	4. Chapter 3 enter twilight sparkle eoh pt1

Chapter three enter twilight sparkle. Elements of harmony part 1

Soul stretched as he exited the house where vinyl was following him as she was helping set up and tune the piano at town hall for the celebration. The veemon then spotted Zect and Fluttershy working together,

"morning Fluttershy morning Zect" said soul.

"morning soul morning vinyl today's the day the celebration will happen right" asked Zect.

"naw that's tomorrow besides celestia's personal student is coming by remember I heard this unicorn has magic that rivals her teacher in amount I think I heard she had a magical surge and turned her parents into plant's by accident and levitated the teachers while hatching a dragon egg and accelerated it's growth then once the princess calmed her down the hatch-ling returned to it's proper size and age but was altered by the magic to send messages by fire. That's just what I heard from that one mare from canterlot last week what was her name again Octavia or something" said soul.

"wow with that sounds like the princess had to take her on right away and help her control it how old was she when this happened" asked vinyl.

"the same age as Fluttershy when she got her mark as that was the same day dash helped pinkie, rarity , Fluttershy and applejack get their marks alongside her own. That means the princess practically raised the new arrival since she was eight in all this time I think the princess thinks of the unicorn as a daughter she never had. I think I heard that the unicorn will get sent here to oversee if the preparations are complete. Her talent is magic I heard from Octavia by the way vinyl I noticed the way you looked at that mare. She's still in town see if you can ask her to help us with the piano at town hall. Plus Lyra as well as only musicians can help musicians." said soul pointing out the brown earth mare with a black mane and tail wearing a bow and carrying a violin case.

He smirked as vinyl zoomed off to talk to the violinist.

"she's definitely fallen in love with that mare guess I better soundproof the house and rooms I know for a fact that vinyl will be working more now that she met Octavia I will need my sleep in the future" said soul with a chuckle.

Soul soon entered the town hall and soon saw the trio of musicians where he asked and the grand piano he was to work with.

The four tuned it and soul saw that some repairs was needed on the strings and keys and replacement wood as the hammers was chipped which cut the strings into uselessness.

"we got our work cut out for us Lyra go get replacement strings vinyl I need replacement wood to replace the hammers of the piano, Octavia go see about getting some replacement piano keys when those arrive I will carve the wood into the correct shape needed and replace the parts. Lyra you have to replace the strings once im done and Octavia you and vinyl will replace the keys. We don't have much time so we got to hurry" said soul taking charge and the four musicians went at it. Soul removed the broken parts and when vinyl came back with Lyra he carved the wood into piano hammers and sanded them off. Lyra replaced the piano strings and soul fitted the hammers on. Octavia and vinyl then replaced the keys. A quick tune up and soul tested the piano with a edition of the song legend of galaxy from ultraman ginga.

"good job girls we managed to repair this piano in time" said soul with a smile.

"yes nice job and nice music I didn't think there was another baby dragon around here" said a voice behind him.

Soul turned to see a lavender unicorn with a two tone mane and tail with a star-burst cutie-mark. On her back was a purple dragon with green scales.

"im not a baby im only nineteen that and im not really a dragon im part of a race called digimon I don't eat gems can't swim in lava and definitely can't breath fire im soul the veemon by the way" said soul correcting twilight on what he is.

"oh wait I thought you said you were a digimon" said twilight.

"veemon is the name of the species of digimon I am. Not every digimon is the same. We even have two digimon similar to you ponies called unimon and pegasusmon. Us digimon are to numerous in species to keep track of but my kind is kind of rare. And to answer what a digimon is it's short for digital monsters and trust me most of the digimon are down right good but occasionally there are some that try to make life hectic on the digital world. Yes im from a different world ended up sent here to live a normal live away from the danger. That and last I heard an army was created to take over called bagura I think. Last thing I remember before I got here was the code crown the artifact keeping my home together shattered I honestly have no clue if my world is still there" said soul.

"ah I see hope you can find a good home here on equestria soul" said twilight.

"uh twilight you forgot to introduce ourselves" said the dragon on her back.

"oh right im twilight sparkle and this is my assistant spike" said twilight.

"i know I heard about you from Octavia here she's from canterlot. Especially the rumor about how you got your mark. And how the princess had to take you in to help you with your magic as your reserves rival her own and thus is hard to control" said soul nodding to Octavia.

"my dream is to perform in front of the princess" smiled Octavia.

"she plays the violin and shows very good skill even for an earth pony over there is my roommate vinyl scratch also know as DJ pon-3 she runs and owns the local night club I been trying to make her at least get descent sleep at night, and finally we have Lyra heartstrings she has an odd obsession with humans and I can tell you they exist my world is connected to their world known as earth you would be surprised how many digimon is based off human myth" said soul.

"wait so she's not insane" asked Octavia as Lyra fainted from happiness.

"nope just really obsessed trust me she won't leave me alone until I answer her constant questions" said soul with a sigh as he saw Lyra sit back up after a second.

"Lyra not now" said soul.

"did you happen to meet pinkie pie, applejack, rainbow dash, and Fluttershy" asked soul.

"not the first one but I did see an odd pony she ran off after I said hi" said twilight.

"that's pinkie and let me warn you she throws parties for all occasions so expect a wellcome party at the library and whatever you do look at what your about to drink you might accidentally grab hot sauce. Made that mistake when she found out I found a place to stay. That mare like to eat spicy food" said soul.

"thanks for the warning and I want to know what your doing here with these four" asked twilight.

"im helping Fluttershy with the music got to give her bird chorus something to sing to right" said soul.

"good point and I got to say you sure know how to play" said twilight.

"thanks and we just repaired the piano turned out it was not used for my guess to be thirty years so some damage was found" said soul.

"he practiced at my place with my help he is really good. Said that digimon don't have anything like cutie-marks so their talents are very much unknown" said vinyl.

"well let me see if im ready for tomorrow and then we can head out to the library and have pinkie calm down so twilight can get some rest from today" said soul.

He played all of his top ten songs that had a piano version and was happy with the results.

"yep im ready let's go" said soul with a smile.

The six went to the golden oaks library and soul held up a finger to twilight.

"i will go explain to pinkie that you had a tiring day and need some rest and see if she can do the wellcome party later" said soul with a chuckle.

He entered and saw pinkie just finished.

"pinkie im sorry but your going to have to reschedule the party twilight is tired from checking the preparations. When she is more awake you can throw the party after all it's not really a party if the guest of honer is to tired to enjoy it" said soul having learned how to deal with pinkie from the show. He was the only one able to deal with her and was actually hailed by the town as the only being able to calm pinkie pie down.

"okie dokie Loki soul guess I wasn't thinking of what she was doing until now you did say she was coming by and why I forgot to take in her job to account" said pinkie.

The gathered ponies sighed and soul pointed to the back enterence and they gathered left except Fluttershy, applejack, rarity, rainbow and pinkie. Plus Zect who was with Fluttershy.

The five outside then came in.

"there we go holy what's with spike there" asked soul noticing spike was in dreamland.

"i honestly have no clue" said applejack.

Soul followed spike's gaze to rarity.

"ah I get it now" whispered soul to the others besides rarity as they also followed his gaze.

"want to let her figure it out by herself" asked soul in a whisper.

"yes it will be funny when she does" whispered rainbow.

"anyway twilight im fully aware of what you are going to do as I know nightmare moon is about to escape even I heard of that prophecy there. And your mentor didn't actually say she thinks your over reacting she just told you to make friends as the elements of harmony need friendship to work" said soul suddenly serious.

"uh what are you talking about" asked applejack.

"nightmare moon is very real girls and twilight here found the prophecy detailing when her banishment ends which is tomorrow. I had a feeling of unease when I arrived on this world and found it came from the moon. If this situation happened to dianamon and appolomon then I would have been in twilight's hooves in this instance" said soul.

"yikes and you decided to help out either your more nuts then Lyra or you know what to to here" said vinyl.

"the second there is one thing in common with twilight, rainbow, Fluttershy, applejack, rarity and pinkie they all got their marks at the exact same time ever since rainbow pulled off the sonic rainboom when she was little that bound all six of them by fate" said soul.

"whoa talk about bonds of friendship before you all even met" said Octavia.

"wait how do you know of this" asked Lyra.

"one of the perks to being connected to the crest of friendship is the ability to see a event that happened in the past and see the bonds of friendship between others" said soul as he felt a glow on his chest to show the crest of friendship.

"trust me they all have ties that are very strong" said soul as his eyes glowed.

"this like the crest of courage you told me about soul" asked rainbow.

"yep there are nine crests and im connected to three of them. There is courage, friendship, knowledge, love, reliability, sincerity, hope, light, kindness and miracles" said soul.

"so which crests are you connected" asked twilight.

"courage, friendship, and miracles. Each are connected to a digimental which allows me to armor evolve to three forms, flamedramon the fires of courage, raidramon the storms of friendship and magnamon the miraculous knight. The last one of them is part of a group called the royal knights that help guard my world" said soul.

"a royal knight? Does that mean your world has a king" asked rarity.

"not really we do have sovereigns based off the four cardinal beasts. They look after the four quadrants of my world. The east falls under azulongmon where the crests are more in-tuned, the west falls under baihumon where elements are more tuned to guard that sector, the south is under Zhuqiaomon who is the least friendly and where bonds have more power, the north is under ebonwumon where soul has more power. They are under the only digimon over the mega level of our power levels in rank super-mega. Fanglongmon who is the center of the four quadrants is the only one that has more power and wisdom then the other four." said soul.

"anything else" asked twilight Edgar to learn about a new world.

" yes there is Then there is our system overseer Yggdrasil who the royal knights protect with out that system and the code crown my world would shatter into separate world which unfortunately it did. An army of digimon under a demon lord class of power digimon called baguramon shattered the code crown and shut down Yggdrasil most of the defenders of the code crown became items called digimemories including some of the royal knights." said soul.

"what about you are you one of these royal knights" asked spike.

"nope just have the ability to turn into at least three of them. Me and Zect can form at least one together" said soul.

"how is that possible" asked twilight and Fluttershy

"through a process called jogress shinka or DNA digivolution to those that don't speak Japanese. It's a type of digivolution that fuzes two digimon together into a new form. The final form me and Zect can create is imperialdramon who has three modes: dragon mode, fighter mode, and paladin mode but for paladin mode omnimon one of the founders of the knights needs to transfer a program to us to unlock" said soul.

"he is formed from an agumon and gabumon's final evolutions wargreymon and metal garurumon he is the only other digimon that is super mega level. Our kind has many stages in our life" said Zect as rainbow then decided to explain that one.

"from what soul told me digimon are like dragons as they come in eggs only their baby-level forms are not reptiles. Then they evolve to child-1 where they are considered infants, then there's child-2 or in training level which is just under rookie. They can at least be able to talk in these forms" said rainbow.

"fascinating" said twilight writing this down.

"then there's adult or champion level where they grow to large forms and are usually protectors of certain areas, then there is perfect or ultimate level these are considered special ops in terms of their role in the digital world. Then there is ultimate or mega and yes that confused me at first as well when I heard that. These are the elites of the digital world and are as powerful as the princesses. Then there is a level that not many digimon can access and luckally soul here can access it. Armor level it's between adult and ultimate depending on the digimon's level. And one of the royal knights soul can turn into is that level called magnamon of the golden radiance also known as the knight of miracles. Soul has access to three special digieggs that form this level. Each has their own crest: courage, friendship and miracles" continued rainbow with a smirk to the blushing soul.

"but I can only unlock one of them at the moment courage and I even have the most rare ability of digimon. The ability to become any of my forms at will and back this is just my default level" said soul.

"how come you can only access one armor level out of three" asked pinkie.

"i need to know the full meaning of the crests in order to unlock them and since I never had friends before you guys I will need time to get the full meaning of friendship and well miracles I can unlock I just need to be able to keep control of my power trust me I could end up undergoing a dark evolution a type of digivolution that creates a branch evolution that a digimon can take only turning our attributes to a more feral setting. An example would be the greymon line" said soul. He waved his hand showing the digimon analyzer.

"this is the digimon analyzer soul said it can help let anyone know about the different digimon" said rainbow.

"agumon is the rookie form of the greymon line. Then it branches between Geo greymon and regular greymon. This reflects their ultimate forms. Regular greymon can be split to metal greymon a cyborg type dragon digimon and skull greymon a skeletal undead dragon digimon and the only ultimate even mega levels have trouble stopping. Geo greymon's higher levels are rize greymon and shining greymon. This version of greymon can use a burst mode to power up. There's regular burst mode then ruin burst mode. War greymon is greymon's final evolution then there is his viral counterpart black war greymon black digimon are the viral counterparts of some digimon but some don't have black in their species name. Example patamon and tsukimon." said soul as the digimon mentioned appeared.

"omnimon is a special case" said Zect as a video played. It showed the forms of the two mega levels forming arms with energy forming a white knight body.

"his attacks is alt delete, supreme sword and supreme cannon. There was a reason why he is the founder with alphamon" said soul.

"fitting as both are technically opposites. Alphamon is the one said to mean beginning while omegamon another way of saying omnimon means the end. They balance each other out" said Zect.

"right and that's all for now we got a long night ahead" said soul as he layed down to get some rest.

"right night girls tomorrow we free two princesses and return to my mentor her family" said twilight.

"the book you want is over there the elements of harmony a reference guide" said soul pointing to the e section of the libray.

"thanks" said twilight.

"night twilight" said soul.

"night as well let's stay here for the night girls we will need to be doing some hard work after all" said vinyl.

The other musicians agreed.

(end chapter)


End file.
